La Canción de Laila
by LuchinFukaya
Summary: Adaptación de una novela visual. Lincoln sufre un accidente vehicular. Para salvarlo es sometido a una operación cerebral pero tiene un efecto secundario lo que le ocasiona que vea a todos como unos monstruos, ya a punto de suicidarse se encuentra con Laila, una chica al que el ve como humana, pero que en realidad guarda un macabro secreto.


La canción de los Laila

Capítulo 01: Esquizofrenia.

—"Ohgye ghica vquki hullp mpf kpesmj"? —Murmura el desagradable bulto de carne.

—Vgiolp? Mlfcsnpmvclop Lhrocp?

—Jajajaja, JgkjGKJ DHKJhKJH KHjgytIP? GJhFOoHb?

Por lo que puedo notar 12 desagradables bultos de carne están sentados frente a mí, tomando todo lo asqueroso de sus vasos mientras ellos intercambian quejas, gruñidos y sonidos que apenas puedo entender.

—LUGHDIN, LKHSJFFSJFYUPIC PIGVJHDGV?

—LOPDUHJSLSH LUEGFHSKYUU. KSHDOLDSTHAA?

—Jlduuflsikdhjf JHFKTYSPF, JUJDFHOjhhf?

Al oír claramente yo puedo percibir parte de su conversación. Esto me permite evitar más sus sospechas.

Puedo quedarme afuera de la conversación mientras hablen entre ellos, pero no puedo ignorarlos si me hablan a mí.

Por lo más desagradable que pueden parecer ellos en realidad son mi familia. Trato de negarlo, pero hace tiempo que me di por vencido, cada vez que me voy a dormir quisiera pensar que todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla. Pero cada vez que me despierto me topo con un mundo cada vez más horrible y deformado como el día anterior.

Tengo que convivir con ellos. Mientras yo actuó como ellos, seguir actuando así por el resto de mi vida, tal como lo estuve haciendo durante estos últimos tres meses.

—Eh! Bgykmdf? Npterok, Njbuekt?

—Nkdjofrhhs, Nkjfodrfig, Lohjdbeg?

A juzgar por el tono de su voz, esta debe ser Luna. Y quien está a su lado, hablando y chillando más que la otra seguramente debe de ser mi hermana Luan. Lo que significa que la persona que está a mi lado debe de ser mi hermana Leni, aunque ya no soy posible de reconocer su bello rostro, hago todo lo posible por ignorar el olor a podrido del excremento que salen de su desagradable masa palpitante de carne.

—Npuosdolfa, Lpdjsjdfcngah, Mnflpwoirop?

—Reasdkfnek, Eodjnfspj... HGgsiredf!

—Aoiusdnf…. Jnjfdpio?

Todo es completamente horrible, aunque todo es diferente para mí, la relación con el mundo sigue siendo igual. Estas criaturas que se encuentran alrededor mío son en realidad mi familia, la misma familia que en vacaciones nos divertíamos.

Ahora no son más que hermosos recuerdos que jamás volverán, si toda mi familia incluyendo mis amigos se hubieran olvidado de mí, eso hubiera sido lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Sin duda eso es mucho mejor que terminar loco pensando que unos extraterrestres me han abducido y me lavaron el cerebro, pero sin dudad esto es Royal Woods la ciudad en donde yo crecí durante estos once años, aunque yo ya no lo veo así. El mundo ya no es como lo conocí, ya no tengo un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar.

—"NyXDiu…. NHioHIOnpi? HNIJioOH.

—HgiGUiyGUI, LoAIaiÁaAOI…. PpoJPkjH!

—HkuBUObOL…. JhGOIvcyi, jkGUJVvkhu?

A lo que iba, a mí no me interesa su conversación, se me es innecesario yo me mantendré quieto y fingiré que escucho.

Y entonces…

—"HhtHyu tu qué opinas Lincoln?" —Uno de los desagradables bultos de carne me mira con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, me está hablando.

—¿Sobre qué quieres que hable?

Trato de manera desesperada ocultar toda mi repugnancia hacia ese bulto de carne y trato de comportarme de lo más normal, pero mi voz entre cortada arruina el momento.

—Es sobre nuestras próximas vacaciones, ¿nos divertiremos mucho cierto?

Un agujero repugnante situada en la parte superior de aquella criatura se retuerce asquerosamente mientras que vomita lo que parece ser palabras. Así que eso debe de ser la cabeza, cara y boca de Luna, o mejor dicho lo que habría visto como tal hace tres meses.

—No lo sé…

Doy una breve respuesta con tal de apartar la mirada de esa desagradable criatura que soy incapaz de mirar.

—¿Acaso planeas otras cosas durante las vacaciones?

—Pues no.

Mi hermana Luna es por así decir a la persona a quien más aprecio, bueno también a mis demás hermanas, pero a ella le tengo un cariño especial, todas son un tesoro para mí, incluso una de ellas quería ser más que mi hermana.

Cuantas noches la pase en total soledad, cuantas noches la pase llorando, lamentándome por la familia que ahora ya no existe.

En los últimos tres meses he llorado lo suficiente como para quedarme seco y ahora en mí solo queda el desprecio, rodeado de criaturas asquerosas que dicen ser mi familia. Paso todos los días tratando de actuar mi comportamiento normal, pero si esto falla seré enviado nuevamente al hospital y esta vez será para siempre. Jamás dejare que esto suceda.

—El hacer ejercicio no supondrá ningún riesgo para tu salud ¿no?

—No lo sé… será cuestión de hablar con el médico durante mi revisión.

Ya no lo puedo soportar más, no soy capaz de verlos o escuchar sus horribles voces por mas tiempo. Pierdo la paciencia y me levanto.

—Oye Lincoln…

La masa de carne escupe baba viscosa que se retorcía en su boca, trato de taparme, pero ya es muy tarde para impedir que salpique por toda mi cara como si reventase un huevo podrido. Estoy a punto de mandarlos a la mierda, quiero agarrar una silla o cualquier cosa a mi alcance con tal de acabar de una vez con esa desagradable criatura, acabarlos a todos… pero trato de aguantarlo, no puedo levantar sospechas, me da igual cómo se vean ante mis ojos. Ahora estoy en su mundo y yo solo soy un extranjero.

—Como he dicho hoy es mi revisión medica y tengo que irme.

Desesperadamente finjo una sonrisa, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y desesperadamente saco un billete y lo coloco sobre la mesa, quizás sea lo suficiente como para pagar la bebida que pedí, no me interesa el cambio yo solo quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

—Hasta luego…

Me voy como si corriera para salvar mi vida.

No estoy loco…

—Oigan todas—Dice Luan— Porque no vamos a la playa en nuestras próximas vacaciones.

Su hermana Leni frunce el ceño ante la sugerencia de su hermana.

—¿A la playa? Porque mejor no nos vamos al centro comercial, es mucho mejor que estar rodeada de arena.

—Jajaja tómalo con calma Leni—Decía Lynn— Ya sabes cómo es Luan cuando se trata de vacaciones.

Mientras las hermanas se ponían a discutir Luna apoya a su hermana Luan con una sonrisa, dar respuestas de esa manera no es nada nuevo pues ella está acostumbrada a dar respuestas cortas. A Leni le parece que se llevan demasiado bien las dos, A veces ella se pone celosa.

—Que les parece si las siguientes vacaciones nos vamos a la playa y también al centro comercial—Dice Lori— Sera doblemente divertido.

—Pero puedes comprar y estar en la playa al mismo tiempo—Se preguntaba Leni—No quiero ensuciar la ropa que lleve puesta.

Al decir esto Leni le lanza una mirada desafiante a su hermana Luan.

—¿Tu qué opinas Lincoln? —Decía su hermana Luna.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Oye concéntrate, estamos hablando de nuestras próximas vacaciones, ¿también vendrás cierto?

Luna habla con total tranquilidad como si estuviera interrogando a alguien, meses atrás no hubiera dudado en reprenderlo con firmeza a su hermano por esta actitud. Pero últimamente ella le tuvo mucho afecto así que no se guardan secretos.

—No estoy muy seguro—Responde de manera directa Lincoln con una mirada baja y con una actitud diferente demostrando de que no tiene interés en romper su silencio.

—¿Tienes otros planes?

—Pues no…

Incluso Luna siendo la hermana más cercana a Lincoln no se puede comunicar más abiertamente con el como antes.

Ya pasaron varios meses desde aquel trágico accidente a finales de verano, todavía están presente en su memoria.

—¿Ejercitarte un poco en las mañanas no te caería mal no es así hermano?

—La verdad no lo sé… será cuestión de consultarle al médico durante mi revisión.

Como si esa respuesta hubiera terminado con su paciencia, se levantó de su silla y se fue de manera apresurada.

—¡Oye Lincoln!

Incluso su hermana Luna no puede evitar elevar su tono de voz en un intento para evitar que su hermano se marche. Lincoln actúa rápidamente poniendo su mano en su cara como si tratara de protegerse de algo muy horrible, quizás algún escupitajo salió de la boca de Luna, pero este tipo de cosas es casi común cuando dos personas platican de manera cotidiana, bueno era algo que necesitaras protegerte de manera frenética. Incluso si fue escupido la reacción de Lincoln fue demasiada maleducada.

—Se los vuelvo a repetir, hoy es mi revisión con el médico y tengo que irme.

Lincoln estalla sin hacer sin hacer algún intento de aliviar la incomodidad hacia sus hermanas, aun cuando deja el dinero sobre la mesa para pagar por su bebida el actúa como si tocase algo desagradable. Como si tratase de salvar su vida Lincoln sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Envueltos en un profundo silencio todas las hermanas bajan sus miradas a la mesa, donde el abandonado billete de diez dólares se balancea tristemente. Observando detenidamente se percatan que la vista de Lincoln ni siquiera fue tomado.

Lucy suspira y dice "ya no puedo más", pero Luna mueve la cabeza en señal de reproche.

—Creo que Lincoln solo necesita un poco más de tiempo —Decía Lori.

—¡Pero si ya pasaron más de tres meses! —Responde Luna—¿Por qué se sigue comportando de esa manera? Siento que me voy a volver loca estando junto a él.

—Oye yo también lo entiendo bien —Dice Leni— Y creo que no haya forma de hacerlo.

—Tienes razón —Dice Luna— Seguro que aún no supera aquel trágico accidente que sufrimos, te imaginas estar con una varilla de metal incrustado en el cráneo y peor aún estar consiente en ese momento sin mencionar de aquella familia que murió de la manera más horrible posible. Eso le afecta a cualquiera.

La tragedia ocurrió cuando la familia Loud estaba de regresos de sus vacaciones cuando un camión de remolque se volcó, aplasto a otro carro con una familia completa dejándolo chatarra y con los Loud solo se chocó. Se dice que los ocupantes del otro carro estaban tan aplastados que eran difíciles de reconocer uno del otro. La familia Loud solo sufrieron golpes, pero fue Lincoln quien llevó la peor parte pues una varilla de fierro estaba incrustada en su cráneo atravesándolo.

Todo este tiempo parecía que no habría esperanzas de supervivencia para Lincoln, que salga del hospital y que regrese a su vida sería más que un milagro.

—Era mucho peor cuando fuimos a visitarlo al hospital—Dice Leni— ¿Lo recuerdan? Estaba tan aterrado de nosotros, es como si no supiese quienes éramos, estaba tan aterrado que tuvieron que sedarlo.

—Aun siento que hay algo extraño en el —Decía Lucy— Cada vez que nos mira se comporta de una manera extraña, es como si no fuésemos humanos.

—¡Ya basta Lucy! —Dice Luna con fuerza.

Aunque la preocupación de Leni hace su hermano hace feliz a Luna, era lógico que ella sentía algo por su hermano. Los sentimientos de Leni hacia Lincoln son su problema. No culpa a Lincoln por no responderle a su hermana después de que ella le confesara el gran amor que tiene hacia él.

Aunque Lincoln no rechazo a Leni, eran casi una pareja, sus demás hermanas se divertían a costa de ellos, sin embargo, el todavía no le había dado una respuesta.

Después de contarle sus sentimientos, Leni no le hablo más a su hermano hasta aquel trágico accidente y entonces ella solo lo podía mirar herido a través de la ventada de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta después de 60 días que para ella le parecieron una eternidad, él era algo diferente, Aun no está segura si Lincoln recuerda lo que le confeso antes del accidente.

Ahora se acercan las vacaciones y los sentimientos de Leni están en el aire.

Para el joven doctor Linked Jaeger no hay paciente que cause tantos problemas como Lincoln Loud.

—¿Obtuviste algún progreso desde entonces Lincoln?

—No pasó nada importante que valdría la pena mencionar.

Se expresa poniendo una voz dura, siente como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo en una habitación vacía. Incluso sin ser psiquiatra el doctor Linked puede sentir la espesa pared que ha construido entre él y el mundo.

—¿Alguna vez experimentaste mareo, nauseas o alucinaciones auditivas o visuales?

—No, no experimente nada de esas cosas.

Aunque Lincoln disimula estar observando a Linked, en realidad lo que está observando es solo una parte de él. Lincoln solo está participando superficialmente por algo en el que no tiene interés alguno. Al darse cuenta de que no puede tener una conversación así, Linked suspira y deja de lado sus apuntes.

—¿Lincoln, el tratamiento que usted recibió fue lo último en neurocirugía, usted supo de esto cierto?

La eliminación de hematomas subdurales a través de nano máquinas de última tecnología, es un tratamiento que en este país solo se encuentra en este hospital, esto fue el único método con el que pudimos salvarle la vida a Lincoln Loud de una contusión cerebral causado por la penetración de una varilla a su cerebro que debería haber sido fatal.

—Como se trata de un tratamiento nuevo, tengo la obligación de recompilar todos los datos acerca del mismo. Esto significa que puede tener riesgos.

—Sin duda.

Los labios de Lincoln Loud se mueven un poco lo que podría ser una amarga o burlona sonrisa, pero se desvanece antes de que Linked pueda descubrir su significado.

Generalmente los médicos optan por no asustar a sus pacientes, pero… hubo informes de trastornos graves del cerebro después de un procedimiento quirúrgico, así que se debe mantener en observación constantemente.

Es por esa razón que Lincoln estuvo viniendo siempre a sus revisiones semanales, Linked desea que su paciente se tomara esto con más seriedad.

—¿Cómo estuvo la IRM de la vez pasada? —Pregunta Lincoln de manera sorpresiva como si quisiera atrapar a Lawliet con la guardia baja.

La IRM (Imagen de Resonancia Magnética) es una forma que poseen los neurólogos de ver con exactitud el cerebro sin la necesidad de abrir el cráneo del examinado. Sorprendido por el conocimiento que tiene Lincoln acerca de estas cosas, Lawliet recuerda su perfil.

—¡Ah es cierto!, usted me dijo que le gustaría estudiar medicina.

—Si presento alguna anomalía en mi cerebro de seguro que en la IRM debería de aparecer, ¿Apareció algo?

—No…

Efectivamente no se pudo encontrar nada, aun así, en un procedimiento del cual las esperanzas de vida son pocas, se puede decir que fue como un milagro. Pero aun había algo que le incomodaba a Linked. Basándose en lo que se podría explicarse como un instinto médico, Linked piensa que algo anda mal con el paciente. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero siente que Lincoln está tratando de ocultar algo, algún peso terrible en su alma, miedo o quizás sufrimiento.

—No se preocupe doctor yo estoy bien, pues tengo a toda mi familia cuidando de mí y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Usted sabe muy bien Lincoln Loud que la observación es necesaria aun cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital, es necesario después de estas difíciles cirugías. Confíe en nosotros.

—Usted tiene razón y yo estoy confiando en usted, ¿Puedo acudir ante usted ante cualquier problema?

—Si por supuesto —Sonríe Linked tratando de ocultar su irritación por haberle preguntado lo mismo la vez pasada.

—Excelente, continuemos donde lo dejamos. Doctor, ¿Encontró algo sobre el Profesor Alain?

Incapaz de responderle, el doctor Linked cambia de actitud y desaparece la sonrisa de su rostro. El hizo la misma pregunta la última vez que vino.

—El profesor Alain… ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

—¿Usted me dijo que confiara en usted, pero ahora porque no responde a mi pregunta?

Hay varios pacientes además de Lincoln que hacen ese tipo de preguntas que no van al caso. Linked sabe que esto no es una reacción poco natural cuando la vida está en juego.

Sin embargo, en Lincoln él no puede percibir la desesperación que otros pacientes demuestran cuando quieren saber de algo. Su tranquilidad hace parecer como si estuviera interrogando a un tipo de asesino serial en lugar de un doctor.

—El profesor dejo el hospital hace algún tiempo, además no tuve contacto con él en persona.

—¿Llego a saber el motivo de su salida?

—Al parecer fue por algo personal.

Linked responde de manera tranquila, después de todo el decidió mentirle todo desde el comienzo además que no tiene problemas de hacerlo de manera seria.

—¿Pero Lincoln porque estás tan obsesionado con el profesor Alain?

—¿Debe saber que el profesor lleva desaparecido un buen tiempo?

—No…

Linked se da cuenta que su respuesta fue demasiado rápida, hubiera actuado un poco más sorprendido.

—Recientemente me encontré con un familiar suyo y me pidió que lo encontrase.

—¿Un pariente suyo dices? —Linked se pone pensativo con el ceño fruncido. —Es to es raro pues el profesor no tenía parientes.

—Ya veo… ¿quién le dijo eso?

—Era…. Eran rumores —Responde de manera inmediata Linked pues con anterioridad él había dicho que no tuvo contacto con el profesor.

—Ya veo… supongo que el profesor tenía mucha popularidad a su alrededor como para que se extienda ese rumor

—Él era un hombre inusual.

—¿Y no saben porque el dejo el hospital?

Linked se queda en completo silencio, pues esto es algo que no se pueda evitar con una simple sonrisa. Lincoln parece comprender el estado de ánimo del doctor Linked, pero de pronto su tono de voz cambia.

—Doctor es mi prioridad encontrar al profesor Ludwig Alain, hay una niña que está perdida, ¿Acaso no puede ayudarme?

—No crees que esta situación lo puede manejar la policía.

Aunque él lo dice como si no le importase nada, en realidad el no desea arriesgarse. Si la desaparición del profesor Ludwig Alain se convierte en asunto policial, es probable que el hospital sea investigado. Y para cubrir todo el desastre que dejo el profesor Alain todo el personal tendría que trabajar para deshacer la evidencia y eso también incluye a Linked.

Sin embargo, es poco probable que Lincoln le pida a los policías que investiguen. En primer lugar, su excusa seria falsa, pues la policía ya se habrá asegurado de que el profesor no tenía parientes que pudieran buscarlo, lo que le permitiría enterrar la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Pero aun así… ¿Cómo Lincoln sin conocido alguno en este hospital además de ser paciente, saber sobre el profesor Alain?

—Lincoln, le diré todo lo que se. Sin embargo, no ha habido ninguna palabra del profesor Alain desde que renuncio el pasado mes de abril. Todo lo que se me ocurre es que debió de tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

—Ya veo….

Esperando resistencia Linked se sorprende cuando Lincoln retrocede. Sin embargo, él todavía está preocupado por la condición de Lincoln. Además del extraño vinculo que tiene el con el profesor Alain lo pone aún más incómodo.

Tras una breve pausa Linked escribe "buen progreso" en la tabla de Lincoln de hoy.

—Sobre la cita de la próxima semana Lincoln, ¿Qué te parece a las cuatro en…?

Pero antes de poder terminar, Linked mira hacia arriba para ver a Lincoln ya salir por la puerta.

Parece que alguien hubiera rociado las paredes con tripas de cerdo del techo al suelo. Pero sé que este es el pasillo del hospital. ¿De qué color deberían ser las paredes del hospital? Blancas, por supuesto. Ni que decir tiene que ningún hospital pintaría sus paredes de este color. Y para las criaturas de carne podrida que se arrastran alrededor de mí. Probablemente este pasillo se ve tan blanco como debe ser.

Sé que las paredes en realidad son blancas y que los montones de carne son realmente seres humanos.

Yo soy el del problema, y es porque he aceptado esto que soy capaz de llevar una vida normal. Al menos sé que la condición que tengo no es causada por uno de los experimentos de mi hermana Lisa, sino por aquel accidente que sufrimos. Esto no es una condición patológica. Es probablemente alguna forma de agnosia o un tipo desconocido de trastorno cognitivo.

La bestia de carne que se llama Linked Jaeger me dijo que había pacientes que habían desarrollado trastornos cerebrales después de recibir el mismo trato que yo. Así que supongo que solo soy otro fracaso para la medicina.

Después de todo no culpo a los médicos que me operaron, después de todo ellos me salvaron la vida, se tanto como ellos lo bajo que eran las probabilidades de mi existencia.

Mi mala suerte es a lo que se reduce todo esto, nada más.

El punto es que mi condición no se puede tratar igual que una enfermedad mental de todos los días.

No tengo más remedio que vivir el resto de mi vida con este trastorno. Al igual que alguien se adapta a un aparato para sordos o a una silla de ruedas, debo "adaptarme" a este paisaje nauseabundo.

Por supuesto que es difícil. No fue fácil para mi rendirme ante este destino.

Pero ahora hay algo más que solo desesperación. Incluso para mí, hay un único rayo de esperanza.

Manteniendo la mirada fija en mis pies para ver tan poco de este horrible mundo como sea posible, me apresuro a casa.

Vivo en un barrio residencial tranquilo, en una casa que es demasiado pequeña para mí pues vivo con mis padres y mis diez hermanas. Mis padres, aún más desafortunados que yo, gastaron todos sus ahorros para que puedan salvarme la vida.

Si no tuviera este accidente, quizás no conocería a esta chica.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! ….

Al abrir la puerta, una voz radiante me saluda desde el sótano, lugar en donde decidí mudarme después del accidente. Clara como una campana, la voz es innegablemente humana. En el momento en que llega a mis oídos, enjuaga de mi memoria las voces terribles y los sonidos discordantes del día.

—Estoy en casa, Laila.

Incluso el ruido de pasos acercándose es música para mis oídos. En ningún otro lugar en la ciudad puedo escuchar tales pisadas. Solo en este lugar de la casa, con Laila, estoy tan privilegiado.

—Llegas tarde. Estaba un poco preocupada.

—Lo siento. Hoy tuve que pasar por el hospital.

—¿Oh, era eso?

En su sonrisa, en la inclinación burlona de su cabeza, está todo lo que he perdido.

Desde mi accidente, esta chica es la única persona que he conocido (tal vez la única persona en el mundo) que no activa mi trastorno cognitivo.

Es cierto que su piel parece demasiado blanca, y el color de sus ojos y cabello son probablemente diferentes en realidad. Aun así, su forma es claramente y sin lugar a dudas humana.

Y no es solo su apariencia. Incluso su voz, y su…

Cuando me inclino para quitarme los zapatos, Laila, como siempre, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me empuja suavemente hacia sus grandes pechos.

Su piel se siente verdaderamente humana, ni fría ni viscosa, y de su cabello brota la dulce fragancia de una joven. Me recuerda a mi hermana mayor, solo que Laila es más hermosa.

En todo el mundo, solo Laila es agradable a mis cinco sentidos.

Y, lo que, es más, ella me sonríe, me abraza.

Ella sabe que es mi salvación, y por alguna razón está feliz de que la necesite.

Si no la hubiera conocido, si hubiese estado solo en este mundo retorcido y plagado de basura, sin duda alguna habría sucumbido rápidamente a la verdadera locura. No es exagerado decir que tan solo Laila me mantiene vivo.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy Laila?

—Trabajo en la sala de estar. La pintura ya va a la mitad. Y ahora estoy haciendo tu cena, como lo aprendí¨ de la televisión."

—Ah eso suena bien.

—Va a tardar un poco más. ¿Puedes esperar?

—Claro. Voy a trabajar un poco más en la sala de estar.

Después de ver a Laila tarareando de regreso hacia la cocina, entro en la sala de estar.

Me di cuenta un día que, si los colores naturales del mundo son repugnantes, todo lo que tengo que hacer es pintar encima de ellos con colores que parezcan agradables. Después de comprar toda clase de pinturas en la ferretería, Laila y yo comenzamos a probar diferentes combinaciones.

No hace falta decir que, después de pintar la habitación del techo al suelo, por fin pude dormir bien por primera vez desde el accidente.

Cuando comenzamos con la sala de estar, Laila, sin saber qué hacer con las cortinas, solo había pintado cuidadosamente alrededor de las ventanas. Sin dudarlo, arranqué las cortinas y pinté sobre el mismo vidrio de la ventana.

Nunca habrá algo allí afuera que me gustaría ver, y si mantenemos abajo las persianas a los vecinos probablemente no les importara.

—¡La cena esta lista!

—¿Puedes traerla aquí?

A medida que entra en la sala de estar llevando una bandeja de comida, Laila olfatea el aire.

—No te molesta el olor de la pintura?"

Ahora que lo menciona, supongo que el olor a disolvente de pintura debe de estar fortaleciéndose en esta habitación cerrada. Aunque en realidad no me molesta, hay olores mucho peores en el exterior.

—¿Te molesta a ti, Laila?

—No, estoy bien si tú lo estas.

Laila coloca la comida en la mesa. Lamentablemente, ni el color ni el olor son apetecibles en absoluto. Aunque no es como si comer en otro lugar fuera diferente.

—Gracias por la comida.

Como viene siendo mi costumbre, me armo de valor y metódicamente transporto la comida a mi boca.

El sabor es tan desgarrador como esperaba, pero no es culpa de Laila. Estoy seguro de que la hizo exactamente igual que el programa de cocina, es solo que mis papilas gustativas no pueden aceptarla.

—¿No está bueno?

—Umm ... Bueno, no ...

Mentir acerca de estas cosas no hará a Laila feliz. Ella sabe de mi condición.

—No te preocupes por eso. Haré algo diferente mañana.

—Lo siento... Siempre te tomas la molestia de cocinar, pero yo….

—Está bien. Si sigo intentando, tal vez encontrar algo que te guste.

En mi estado actual, comer no es más que un deber desagradable. Por mucho que lo odie, tengo que hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Si sigo con vida, entonces quizás un día, como Laila dice, será capaz de comer algo delicioso de nuevo. Conocí a Laila, ¿no?

—No vas a comer?

—No, yo…. ya comí.

Incluso después de que comenzamos a vivir juntos, Laila nunca ha comido conmigo. No sé por qué se niega a hacerlo, y eso me pone un poco triste, pero no voy a forzarla.

Después de todo, ella está soportando todas las excentricidades que resultan de mis sentidos deformados.

—Por cierto, hoy pregunte de nuevo acerca de tu padre en el hospital.

—¿Acerca de Papá?

Ludwig Alain, el padre de Laila, es su único pariente y un profesor de la Escuela de Medicina. Laila me ha pedido que desentrañe el misterio de su desaparición.

—Como pensé, no me dijeron nada. Pero tengo la sensación de que están ocultando algo...

—Oh.

Creí qué Laila quedaría un poco más abatida.

—¿No estas preocupada por él?

—No, no es eso. responde Laila con una expresión indescifrable.

Le da una pequeña sacudida a su cabeza, luego me sonríe nuevamente.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Lincoln

—Estás haciendo mucho más por mí.

Le doy las gracias por la comida y coloco mis palillos al lado de los platos perfectamente limpios. Sin importar su sabor, el pensar en la emoción que Laila puso en ella me dio la fuerza para terminarla.

—Quieres tomar un baño ahora?

—Si. ¿Vas a lavarme la espalda de nuevo?

—Si.

Desde que Laila se mudó, ha sido como tener una nueva esposa.


End file.
